Zanpachi
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Two Zanpakuto are sealed away, but the seals keeping them dormant are starting to fail and waking up, could cause destruction.
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-write of Chapter one from my story Black Moonlight Rose, now called Zanpachi. I reworked this one so I'm able to make this story easier to manage. Now, one thing left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All characters in the series belong to Tite Kibo.

Onto the Story!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Rukia was trapped in a dark room with no exit. The black haired girl examined everything as she walked. The room was completely sealed with no exit, and besides a small grate that let in a shred of light, it was dark. The only sign of life that she could see were the now dead vines that seemed to have creeped in through the same grated window. Rukia looked around, unsure of the room and what it's use was for. Rukia wasn't sure what to think, until she heard something whispering to her._

Release me...

 _"Who's there!?" Rukia shouted, looking around for the speaker. Her eyes rested on a single blade imprisoned by chains in the darkest part of the room. Something possessed her to walk over to the sword. On closer view she found that the sword had seals covering the hilt of it, while the chains gripped the blade tightly and something resembling cracks were beginning to appear on it._

 _Rukia felt something grab her ankle, and looked down. A skeletal thin hand covered in silver chains was holding on tightly to her. Connected to the hand was a an equally thin body in a long, torn black dress with more chains restricting them. Seals covered their feet and they were dragging them self towards her. Rukia gasped as she looked them in the eyes._

 _The...person's eyes...weren't there._

It was just pitch black empty voids

 _There was a decaying black flower behind her ear and the black hair that was there was now an ashen gray and messy, streaming across the black floor and mixing into a tangled mess with the decaying v_ ines _on the floor_.

 _The bound creature opened its mouth and spoke in a dry, cold hiss that drew any comfort and warmth, if it existed, out of the room._

Release me... _it hissed. Rukia flinched and tried to pull her ankle away from the creature's death grip._

 _Release me...Release me..._ The creature's grip tightened _. Say my name...say my name...saymynamesaymynamesaymyname..._

 _Rukia began to shake. It looked Rukia in the eyes._

 **RELEASE ME RUKIA!**

* * *

Rukia woke up almost screaming, her face covered in sweat. She ran her shaking fingers through her hair as she thought back on the dream. Sode no Shirayuki came running into the room.

"Are you alright, Lady Rukia?" The black haired girl's Zanpakutō looked at her worried. Rukia was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukia replied slowly. She was unsettled, but she didn't want to tell anyone about it yet. She smiled at her zanpakuto. "It was just a bad dream."

The Zanpakutō spirit could tell her master was hiding something, but decided not to push the issue, opting to wait until she was ready to talk about it.

"Very well, Lady Rukia."

* * *

Under Seireitei, a prisoner began moving the chains that tied the blades to the ground.

Soon...

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Zanpachi, Black Moonlight Rose's rewrite.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Whoever said that dreams usually forgotten within a day was a fool. Rukia still hadn't forgotten about that living skeleton in her dream despite following her normal routine. Other shinigami noticed her state and tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't tell them. It wasn't like they would be able to do anything. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't real.

Despite that, there was one person she couldn't fool; Sode no Shirayuki. Her Zanpakuto had seen her wake up from her nightmare and felt her terror. Sode No Shirayuki respected her privacy, but with the amount of talks they had, the subject of her nightmare was bound to come up at some point. Rukia wasn't looking forward to that day.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be fine alright, Lady Rukia?" Sode no Shirayuki asked. "This is a special meeting for zanpakutos, but if-"

"I'll be fine, Shirayuki." Rukia cut her off. "You can go."

"..." Shirayuki seemed to think about it before finally sighing. "Very well, Lady Rukia. Good night."

"Good night, Shirayuki."

* * *

 _The moment she fell asleep, she was back to her nightmare. In her hands, she was gripping a sword with a red hilt covered in rose petals and a black ribbon hanging down off it, and a black blade with a rose insignia on it._

What _...What is this?" Rukia wondered aloud, looking at the blade in a mix of worry and amazement._

 _"I am called Kuroi bara..." A voice answered her question._

 _Black Rose...Rukia looked around trying to find who was talking. "Are you a zanpakuto?"_

 _"I am." Black Rose responded. "But at the same time I am not."_

 _"What does that mean?" Rukia asked._

 _Rukia could hear laughter in Black Rose's voice. But it sounded slightly bitter. "It doesn't matter. There's only one other person like me. My kind is almost gone."_

 _"Stop being so cryptic and tell me what you are!"_

 _"Very well." There was movement. The sword flew out of her hand and into the hands of someone else. "You know what Asauchi are? Then consider me a hybrid between an Asauchi and a Zanpakuto."_

 _"That's...Impossible."_

 _"Is it Rukia?" Black Rose asked sarcastically. "Or have you never seen one before? I don't blame you. But your kind wiped the hybrid Zanpachi out."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of Zanpachi, the re-write of Black Moonlight Rose.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

 _"Please! Just let me go! I haven't done anything to you!"_

 _"You exist. And your abilites are too dangerous, you monster." A shinigami smirked. "We will not let you join with any other shinigami. Your very existence is a crime."_

 _"But I'm a zanpakuto too-"_

 _"Shut Up!" The chains tightened around her wrists, causing her cry out in pain. "You are going to stay here until a suitable shinigami is found." The shinigami walked to the door. "And that's never. Enjoy your stay."_

* * *

"Lady Rukia?" Sode No Shirayuki had barely anytime to move before Rukia's eyes opened and she jumped out of bed. "What is it?"

"A...um...nothing." Rukia lied. "It was nothing. Just...surprised. By my dream."

"Lady Rukia," Shirayuki said. "I have kept silent about this, but I can tell when you are lying. And so can others. Specifically, your brother and his lieutenant."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I haven't told anyone." Shirayuki replied to Rukia's thoughts. "But...I do think that talking about it might help."

"But who can I talk to?"

"There is someone."

* * *

"What is this thing?" Ichigo blocked an attack from a monster. It's black eyes focused on the substitute shinigami before letting a roar that quickly changed to a yelp. Ichigo watched,frozen, as vines appeared and began constricting around the creature and crushed its body into nothing.

 _That's weird. Should I tell the other rapers about this? I haven't seen them, but they have to know..._

Ichigo was just about to leave when he heard the sound of a Senkaimon opening. The orange haired male turned around, seeing Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki walk out of it.

"Wow, you guys are fast. Did you run into those new monsters too?"

Rukia looked at him confused. "New monsters?"

"Wait. You don't know about that?" Rukia shook her head. "Then why are you here?"

"I have to tell you something."

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're telling me there's a chained, imprisoned Zanpakuto that none of the Captains know about that's been contacting you through your dreams."

"When you put it like that, you make it sound crazy."

Ichigo's unamused face showed his lack of interest in her sarcasm. The explanation had taken awhile with Ichigo wanting every detail, including the ones she hadn't told Shirayuki. Her zanpakuto had demanded every forgotten detail, which caused Ichigo to tell her to continue and not leave out anymore details. When she finally finished the sun sun was rising.

"Assuming you aren't lying about this zanpakuto. How is it even possible? Where would they be that the Gotei 13 doesn't know?"

"I don't know." Rukia rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I was actually coming here to ask you something else."

"What?" Rukia opened her eyes when she heard Ichigo standing up, his eyes shining.

"I need a place to sleep." There was a long silence.

"You...need-"

"A place to sleep yes." Rukia finished the sentence with irritation. "I can't sleep well when I'm so close to that...zanpakuto thing. I'm always seeing it when I fall asleep. I just thought it would be better if I got further away from it."

It was only now that Ichigo noticed the dark bags under Rukia's eyes." I'll try to help then. You can have the guest room."

"Thank you." Shirayuki smiled.

"I could just sleep in your closet." Rukia replied. "It's a lot easier than a guest room."

"Absolutely not!" Shirayuki snapped at the same time Ichigo voiced his objections to Rukia's idea.

"You need a bed Miss Rukia not a closet."

"But-"

"You just told me you haven't been sleeping." Ichigo added.

"I'm fine-" Rukia yawned.

"You are tired Miss Rukia." Shirayuki gently placed her hand on Rukia's. "Please...just sleep in the guest room."

Rukia sighed and stood up. "Okay."

"Hopefully you don't see that thing again."

"...Hopefully." Rukia stood.

"Hey, did you tell anyone you were staying here?"

Rukia froze. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stood up. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"I left a note for them explaining everything."

"Will they find it?" The orange haired shinigami said.

"I don't know." Rukia snapped. "It's pinned in front of my room. They should notice it."

"Well if they don't, prepare for a meeting in the soul society."

"Alright, Mr Substitute Shinigami. I will." Rukia stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Yeah...I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. I couldn't think of anything for it and I'm going through a re-write period for other stories of mine. I did re-write the previous chapters of this one and give it a new name. If you're interested you can read the new chapters to see what was changed.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out. I would love to know what you thought of it!


End file.
